


The Ruthless Magic of the Song of Healing

by SpicyCookie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Other, Song of healing, What the heck is wrong with the happy mask salesman, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCookie/pseuds/SpicyCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like a normal storm to one girl, but when she hears a cry for help and the chuckle of a man, she realizes that something is definitely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruthless Magic of the Song of Healing

Lightning flashed out my window as I read a large intriguing novel in the corner of my bedroom. I was alone, and all was quiet except for the thunder and the pattering of the storm. Wind whistled and trees shook, but none of this bothered me. I flipped the page in my book, anticipating the next part, when the lights turned off.  
'No biggee,' I thought, grinning slightly, ' I'll just get a candle,' I walked out of my room partly blind, and fell upon a box of matches and two candles, ' ah, perfect.'  
Finding my way back to my room, I got comfy and set up the candles in the spots I preferred. With a flick of my wrist, I lit a match and then the two candles. I looked upwards for a second, back down, then quickly up again, 'Something's in my line of vision.' I thought suspiciously.  
I turned to the left and jumped slightly. A little girl that looked about eight sat in the far-left corner of my room. Her dull, brown eyes looked at me sadly, and under her eyes were dark shadows. She brought her knees to her chest, covering her pink shirt and part of her jeans. Her pale skin seemed to glow next to her messily brown, braided hair.  
"Help me..." she whispered.  
Lightning flashed and the girl disappeared. My heart began to beat faster. 'Where did she go?' Thunder boomed, a hand wiped the flames off the candle, and the room became dark again.  
"Your'e a long way from home, aren't you?" A creepy man's voice said. The voice chuckles then fades away.  
Startled, I jumped up. "Who are you?" I asked the voice, my own shaking.  
"I'm the Happy Masked Salesman. I go to very different regions to collect special masks from various people." A man formed out of the darkness. He was hunched over from a large backpack that was bigger than him. The backpack hid most of his clothing, but I did see he wore a purple cloak. He grinned at me, and never opened his eyes. His red hair almost blended in with his unusual backpack with assorted masks strewn all over it.  
"I'm looking for someone, a little girl," he continued, " have you seen her by any chance?"  
I thought back to the little girl who looked ghostly pale and had asked for help. Help from this man obviously.  
"No, I haven't seen her." I told him, my voice wavered slightly.  
"Ohh, too bad..." he backed up slowly and turned about 90°.  
'He's leaving... good.' I thought.  
Just then, he turned around with his eyes wide open and pure white. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me repeatedly. "Where is she?!"he screamed at me," she's here somewhere! Tell me!"  
I started crying. He kept holding my shoulders tightly, and it hurt tremendously," I don't know! I don't know where she is!" I blubbered.  
"Stop! Please stop! You can take me..." The girl appeared again in the corner and stood slowly.  
He stopped instantly and threw me backwards. I stumbled and glared at him," Ah yes," he resumed to smiling gleefully, his frightful eyes closed once again, "come."  
She walked slowly toward him, and whimpered softly. A grand piano suddenly appeared and the Happy Masked Salesman sat on the bench.  
He then began playing a treacherous tune, one that was soft, quiet, and creepy. The decreasing notes and increasing dynamic frightened me, but took a greater toll on the little girl.  
She shivered as the song increased, and the Happy Masked Salesman grinne wickedly. Suddenly, she burst, and where her feet once were was now a mask that looked just like her.  
"Ah, finally," he left the bench and grabbed the new mask," now to rid myself of YOU."  
I backed away quickly, and out of nowhere humming was heard. The same song the salesman just played came from the same corner as earlier. From the corner of my eye, I saw the sillouette of the girl.  
"Play the song..." she whispered, then appeared next to the piano.  
He still approached me, and I ran up to him and pushed my shoulder into his chest. He fell to the ground, on top of his backpack, so he wobbled like a turtle stuck on his shell.  
I sprinted over to the bench and sat down." How did it go..?" I ask myself. The girl motioned me the keys he had played. I than began to play. It repeated slowly at first. Then, I started playing faster.  
" No, you worthless girl!" He screamed at me. He picked himself up and threw me off the piano bench, " It doesn't work on me." His eyes opened and my eyes closed out of fear. He sat down than began playing one last time. I stood there, paralyzed, the magic of the song working through me. I felt something leave me then... nothing.  
"You're no longer part of your home," he softly said," forever, you'll be away from this place, with me, seeing me sacrifice people to my masks."  
No...  
Rain poured, lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and the music and darkness consumed me for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> A really old peice I wrote... Yikes. I hope you still like it though.


End file.
